


I Wait

by wxnpillie



Series: Songfics that are barely songfics [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Dowoon deserves better, Established Relationship, M/M, Yoon Dowoon-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxnpillie/pseuds/wxnpillie
Summary: He was tired of waiting for Wonpil. He knew he deserved better than this. He just didn’t have it in him to walk away from him.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon
Series: Songfics that are barely songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036980
Kudos: 17





	I Wait

**_10:38pm_ **

**_Were you ever gonna show up?_ **

_ seen at 10:57pm _

  
  


Dowoon couldn’t tear his eyes away from his phone screen, feeling a shiver run through his body.

The cold night air repeatedly stabbed at him, piercing through the thin fabric of the oversized hoodie he’d stolen from his roommate.

Ever experience the feeling where you know you matter way less to someone than they matter to you? That you’ll never be their first priority no matter what you do, but you just love them so much that you just keep putting up with it?

When Wonpil had first agreed to go out with him, Dowoon couldn’t believe it was happening. One of the most famous people on their shared college campus and sweetheart of the psychology department had actually said yes to going on a date with him. 

It had been so good in the beginning- at least he thought he had been. Looking back now the problems had been there from the start. He’d just been too blinded by new love to notice. He couldn’t see the reality of the situation past Wonpil’s dazzling smiles or his captivating laughter or the softness of his kisses or the way kind words seemed to endlessly gush out of his mouth like they were nothing. Now Dowoon knew that’s exactly what they were.

Pretty soon, Wonpil began to have less and less time for him, but now Dowoon wasn’t so sure he ever really did. Dowoon knew he was popular and had a lot of friends to keep up with and he also had a lot of school work too, but surely calling someone your boyfriend meant they had some sort of priority in your life, right? 

Dowoon saw what was really going on, he was just trapped. Trapped by the weight of his own feelings. Love was suffocating him and he could feel it happening and didn’t have the strength to do anything to stop it.

The time was now 11:09pm. It was fucking freezing and it was beginning to rain and Dowoon just wanted to go home but he had to wait on the platform for the final train of the night and of  _ course _ it was delayed.

Wonpil had told him he’d meet him tonight. They hadn’t gone on a real date in about three weeks which might not sound like a lot but when every day of each of those weeks was spent knowing the most important person in your life was out there somewhere not even sparing you a second thought, three weeks starts to feel like a lifetime.

He shouldn’t have to beg Wonpil to spend time with him. It was something he should  _ want _ to do. But Wonpil had promised to show up tonight and had even seemed excited about it. Dowoon ended up being ready to leave two hours early, that's how much this had meant to him.

But by the time he travelled to the place they’d agreed to meet and he’d ended up waiting forty minutes and Wonpil still hadn’t shown up, he’d started to worry.

If he’d been delayed, he would’ve just called, wouldn’t he? It’s what any decent person would do.

An hour went by, still no sign of Wonpil. An hour stretched to two and there was still not so much as a text apologising for being late and that's when Dowoon knew he’d been stood up. At that point he’d just given up and decided to go home and that's how he’d gotten where he was now. Standing alone on an empty train platform in the freezing cold, waiting for a train that, at this rate, seemed as likely to show up as his boyfriend was.

He exhaled, his breath creating a cloud of fog in front of him, and glanced up at the train timetable.

_ Yongsan - 23:05  _ **_[CANCELLED]_ **

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!”

How fitting. The entire universe had decided to just let him down today, hadn’t it?

Dowoon didn’t even care that he was cursing out loud. It's not as if there was anyone around to hear him. 

He ran a hand through his damp hair, trying to stop tears of frustration from welling in his eyes, opening the contacts on his phone and clicking a name near the top, holding it up to his ear and letting the dial tone play.

He wouldn’t normally do this, but he was so upset and insecure in that moment he didn’t care about any possible judgement. 

_ “Dowoonie?” _

He’d only had to wait for the phone to ring twice before he got an answer.

“Hyung, I’m really sorry-” he started to say, his voice breaking halfway through.

_ “Did he not turn up again?” _

“No. You were right.” As Dowoon said those words, he’d expected an  _ “I told you so” _ from Younghyun, who had literally only a few hours before been ranting about Wonpil and about how Dowoon didn’t deserve to be treated like he didn’t matter and Dowoon hadn’t listened even though he knew deep down his roommate was right. He should’ve known better than to expect Younghyun would rub it in his face though. It wasn’t something he’d ever do. “Do you think-”

_ “I’m already on my way.”  _ Dowoon heard the clinking sound of car keys being picked up on the other end of the line.  _ “I’m so sorry, Dowoonie. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Just hang on.” _

“Thank you, hyung,” Dowoon sniffed. “I’m so sorry.”

_ “Don’t ever apologise to me for something like this again.”  _ He could hear the anger in Younghyun’s voice, but he knew it wasn’t directed at him.  _ “Never say sorry because someone else doesn’t treat you with respect. He’s a fool if he can’t see you’re the best thing that will ever happen to him. I’ll be there in about twenty minutes.” _

The call ended and Dowoon was left alone with only the whispering of the wind for company as it wrapped around him like an icy rope. 

He opened that text again and stared at it. He couldn’t help him.

  
  
  


**_10:38pm_ **

**_Were you ever gonna show up?_ **

_ seen at 10:57pm _

_ Wonpil is typing… _

  
  


Dowoon scoffed bitterly, clicking the power button and shoving his phone back in his pocket, turning around and walking towards the stairs that led up towards the exit of the train station. He knew he’d probably eat up whatever flimsy excuse and subsequent apology Wonpil fed him tomorrow morning, but right now as his head was simultaneously the most foggy and clear it had been in a long time, he simply didn’t have it within him to care. His thoughts were only on Younghyun now and how he was the only part of the universe who hadn’t let him down today, nor had he ever in the entire time they’d known each other.

He was tired of waiting for Wonpil. He knew he deserved better than this. He knew deep down in his bones he was worth more than this. He just didn’t have it in him to walk away from him for good right now.


End file.
